clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Invader Tom/Clash Royale: Problems and Solutions.
Adult: "F2P, in Frozen Peak, Lvl 8. No Legendaries." Kid: "P2W LVL 13 LEGEND ARENA 9 LEGENDARIES LOLOLOLOLOLLOLLOLOLOLOOL SHURE UR AN ADILT NOOB." We all know this is how the conversations go. Problems and Solutions. Credit to SuperRobot for giving me the idea. Problem 1. Royale Giant. I can't NOT put the Royale Giant on a problems and solutions list! That's like doing a review on Invader Zim and not mentioning how DARK it is. The Royale Giant is BRO-KEN. Solution 1. Nerf the Damage and HP. Both of these things would be great. Make the Damage 17 less. Make the HP 300 less. To keep it good, make the Royale Giant have a 0.2-0.4 quicker attack speed. Problem 2. Legendaries. Not putting this on a problem and solution list is a literal SIN. Solution 2. Ice Wizard less HP, Miner less HP. Both of these are the most OP legendaries. I would put princess but she is countered by EVERYTHING. Ice Wizard should have 100 Less HP. Miner needs to have 500 less HP. This may seem ridiculous... To those who HAVEN'T dealt with a Miner. To keep the Ice Wizard and Miner good, make the Ice Wizard do 5 more damage and the Miner do 5 more. Problem 3. Win Trading. Let's check the top players. Hmm... All from the same clan... Not right. This is the effect of win trading. Sometimes it's hard too tell if someone is win trading. Someone in my clan fought someone that made him look like he was win trading. But, to tell bad win trading, look at the placement of troops. Sometimes they place ONE TROOP AT A TIME. Easy. Sometimes they do stupid pushes. Giant and Knight for example. Use Minion Horde. They don't counter. Good win traders are MUCH harder to spot. Watch for dumb pushes. (Like Giant Knight). Solution 3. Battle people that HAVEN'T pressed at the same time. The game has many people. The game thinks putting the ones that searched at the sametime is good. The result? WIN TRADING. Put players with other ones that searched BEFORE or choose randomly from a mix. Problem 4. Tournament Win Trading. This is harder to solve then multiplayer. But there is a way... Solution 4. Same as Solution 3. Make it so people who searched the same time DON'T get paired up. Problem 5. CASH ROYALE. This game is P2W Gemmers get advantages buy getting OP cards. F2Ps don't get anything. Also, some people don't play F2P for more fun. Some have glitchy and broken hand me down tablets. That's because there family is poor. Jeez, what a way to be racist (I use that term very loosely) Supercell. Solution 5. Daily Quests/Be on daily. Daily Quests give you good rewards. How about a daily quest that you have to battle 3 clanmates in friendly battles? How about 1 where you join a tournament and place top 3? For the first one, the reward should be a Silver Chest. So if you battle weaker clanmates the reward isn't good. For the second it should be a Magical. While the chest rewards are good, getting into one is DIFFICULT. You can't create a tournament and be the only one in it. Problem 6: Poison Guards Giants. What Deck dominates Legendary Arena? This one. While there is some counters to it and people who have beat it, for the most part it's UNSTOPPABLE. Solution 6: Nerf Giant, Poison and Guards. 10% Less HP and 30% Less DMG To Giant, 13% Less DMG for Poison and for Guards, Nerf the DMG by 6%. Problem 7: Achievement Rewards 100 Gems for joining a Clan. 10 for donating 2,500 CARDS. WHAT WAS SUPERCELL THINKING?! Make the Gem Rewards GOOD. Solution 7: Better Achievement Rewards. 500 Gems for donating 2,500 Cards, 10 for joining a clan. MUCH BETTER. Problem 8: Expensive Tournaments. Not alot of people can fork out 1,800 for 1,000 PEOPLE and not get anything in return. Solution 8: Make Tournament prices cheaper. Half the prices. 250 for the smallest tournaments, 125,000 for the biggest. This would also make tournaments ALOT more accessable. Problem 9: Emotes. So you lost to someone. Your about to press "Good Game" when they begin spamming Laugh emote and Thanks! Solution 9: Stop the negative emotes, increase usage of good emotes. At the end of a game both people say Good Game! And you can't use emotes. In the last 30 seconds you can't use emotes. If they defeat your push, they can't use laughing emote for 10 seconds. Problem solved. Problem 10. The biggest problem out there... Trolls and people who purposely loose. You know them. The solution is here though... Solution 10: Cards out of trophy range can't be used in a lower level arena. You can't use PEKKAs or Hogs in Barbarian Bowl or below. Can't use Guards in Builder's Workshop and below. You get the idea. Also, in the arena where you unlock the card, it can only reach Lvl 8 before you need to reach the next arena to get it to Lvl 9. If you do, you cannot go into that but if you have 8 other cards Lvl 8 or below you are FORCED to change a deck and use those. If you have less then 8 cards that are Lvl 8 or below you are pushed into the next arena. Problem 11: Hog Rider. No matter how much of a nerf, it still remains great. If you want a good elixir trade or even, you need to sacrifice one on your tower. He almost always has backup. Solution 11: Give it a GOOD NERF. Nerf the speed to Fast or make the cost 5 Elixir. Will this make the Hog bad? Nope. If you make it 5 Elixir, it's an even Elixir trade if you use Barbarians which if placed properly, prevent a hit on the tower. Now it's an Equal Elixir Trade. Problem 12. The blog is over. Share your opinions in the comments below! Category:Blog posts